


Push my buttons | Thiam Week 2017 Day 7

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: College life is good for Liam. Or could be, if it weren’t for Theo Raeken out to drive Liam up the wall.Thiam Week Day 7: Free Day





	Push my buttons | Thiam Week 2017 Day 7

Liam liked his college. It had been strange, moving out of his parent’s house and to a new town, into a dorm room with a stranger, but he liked it. Mason and Corey were with him, albeit living in another dorm. His roommate Nolan proved to be nice and they soon became good friends. His teachers turned out to be pretty cool and not as strict as Liam had feared, so while classes were demanding, he still could handle it. 

What he couldn’t handle, and that was probably the only negative aspect of his college experience, were the guys living right above their dorm room. They were loud, they were obnoxious and gave a rat’s ass about time and sleep schedule. Liam couldn’t count the times he had been awoken in the middle of the night because their music had been so loud, the things in Liam’s and Nolan’s room almost fell off the shelves.

Tonight was a loud game night and every explosion happening in the game, made the pictures on the walls clatter. Liam had tried to ignore it, had buried his head in his pillow and his covers pulled over his head but to no avail. And finally he was so fed up, he couldn’t stop himself. His anger issues made it impossible to keep still any longer, and he tossed the covers away before jumping out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Nolan asked suspiciously when Liam tore his door open.   
“I’m going to give these assholes a piece of my mind!” Liam fumed and stormed out of the room. He heard Nolan’s squeak behind him and then his friend chased after Liam. 

“You can’t! I’m sure there are good reasons for them to be that loud. Really, we don’t want to bother anyone, right?” He tried to reason with Liam. One of the things Liam had learned very quickly about his friend, was how patient and peaceful Nolan was. He went out of his way to make other’s day better and Liam really appreciated it most of the times.   
He did not appreciate it at two in the morning when he was spitting mad and ready to murder someone. 

Nolan tried to grab his arm but Liam pulled away and finally stopped in front of the strange dorm. Banging at the door with his balled fist, he tried to take some breaths. No matter how angry he was, he didn’t plan on getting expelled because he broke someone’s nose. 

Nobody answered and Liam banged even harder against the door. “Assholes, open up!”  
“Oh my god!” Nolan muttered behind him and suddenly the door was wrenched open and Liam almost hit the person in the face by accident. He caught himself last minute and glared at the guy. A bit taller than Liam, clad in a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, a few strands of hair falling in his bluish green eyes. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Liam and leaned against the door frame while Nolan let out a series of distressed sounds behind Liam. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah? That’s what you’re starting with? What? Can’t imagine why we’re here?” Liam growled and the guy had the audacity to look amused. Liam snarled at that.  
“Turn down the volume! There are people trying to sleep here!”  
“And if I don’t?”   
Liam gaped at the answer because what? Okay, that guy seriously missed the lesson on being a decent human being. Liam narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the guy, right into his face.  
“Or I’ll make you, asshole!” 

“Oh, no he won’t! Trust me, he won’t. Just keep doing what you’re doing, we have earplugs!” Nolan interfered, grabbed Liam by the back of his shirt and yanked him back. Liam opened his mouth in protest but his friend paid no attention to him when he grabbed him by the waist and dragged Liam down to their dorm room again.

Once they were inside their room, he slammed the door shut and then let go of Liam who almost stumbled to the floor and then glared at him.  
“Are you kidding me, Nolan? What the hell was that?”  
“Do you have any idea who that was?” Nolan hissed back, nervously wringing the sleeve of his shirt between his fingers.   
“Yeah. The asshole that obviously doesn’t care about following dorm rules!”  
“That was Theo Raeken! You can’t just go and shout at Theo Raeken!”  
“I can when I’m sleep deprived because of him!”  
“Dude, Theo Raeken! Of course it’s him, I didn’t bother to check the dorm plan but of course, it has to be him!”  
Liam narrowed his eyes. “No matter how often you tell me his name, it won’t change anything. He could be the pope and I would still kick his ass.”

Nolan let out a long-suffering sigh. “Theo Raeken is a household name on the campus. Even Gabe is afraid of him. Rumors say he blackmails the dean. Hence why he can play his music as loud as he wants during the night, nobody dares to punish him for it. He’s one of those guys you have no idea what they’re actually doing but the vibe they give off is enough to be scared of them. So, Liam, whatever you do, you won’t mess with Theo Raeken.” He looked at Liam. “Please!”

Liam just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. While he still accepted the earplugs Nolan seemed to have thousands of, he was still angry at the other guy and he was sure he would not just cower down in front of a self-proclaimed bad boy. Liam, for his part, was not afraid of the other. 

******  
But since that night, Liam seemed to see Theo everywhere. It was impossible to ignore him. This morning, Liam had met him at lunch break and Theo obviously seemed to recognize him too because he had grinned his arrogant grin and mockingly waved at Liam from where he sat, feet popped up on the table in front of him and surrounded by his friends. Liam glared but then decided to ignore the smug asshole a few feet away from him. Mason and Corey noticed.

“What’s up?” Mason asked and looked over to Theo and then back at his friend with a frown. Liam just grumbled.

“Remember the asshole I told you about who’s keeping me up all night? It’s him!”  
“Theo Raeken? Oh well, Liam, might as well move into another dorm.” Corey said and Liam stared at him.  
“Don’t tell me you are scared of him too. He’s just a normal college student, how bad can he be?”

“Want a serious answer to that? I’m not one to believe gossip easily but I believe that people who have such a strong reputation, they have it for a reason. So I would really recommend to just avoid Theo.” 

“Especially with your anger issues. I know you keep it in check most times but fighting with the bad boy of campus? Bad idea, Liam.” Mason sided with Corey and Liam fell back in his chair, huffing in annoyance. He hated caving in and this asshole seemed to like to push his buttons. Blaring his music louder than before, making even louder noise, as if he was trying to make Liam hate him. But he also knew his friends were worried about him and he promised his parents not to get in fights. So he would try to be the bigger person this time.

******  
Being the bigger person proofed to be different when you were living in the same dorm room. Theo and him clashed at every meeting they had. Now, Liam would be the first to admit, he wasn’t the easiest person to deal with. He had his IED, he was stubborn, he was impulsive, maybe he even was louder than necessary sometimes, but he was trying. Theo, on the other hand, didn’t try at all and Liam realized he could basically do whatever the hell he wanted and nobody did anything about it. Maybe the rumors of Theo blackmailing the dean were true, Liam didn’t care; it didn’t mean he had to be such an asshole all the time.

When he walked into his dorm building after a long day of classes and practice, he was directly hit with a spray of water from a water gun. Theo and his group obviously decided to have a water gun fight in the building. Not outside, that would have been boring and they wouldn’t annoy as many people as they did inside. Now Liam wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and glared at them one by one until his eyes landed on Theo. He had no idea who hit him with the water but Theo saw Liam’s wet shirt and started laughing immediately. Asshole!

"How old are you again?” He asked annoyed, grabbed his bag tighter and marched towards the stairs.   
“You really need to chill out, angel face.” He heard and then had his back hit with water once again. He stopped walking and heard Theo’s laugh behind him. Spinning around Liam crossed the distance between them, once again getting right into Theo’s personal face, eyes blazing with anger.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” He hissed. “How can you be such an asshole all the time? What is wrong with you??”  
“With me? Nothing. I’m just not as uptight as you are.” Theo retorted, his usual smug smirk in place. Liam wanted to wipe that off, preferably with punches.   
“Uptight? Just because I’m actually being a decent human being? You really got issues!” Anger was still boiling inside him and he balled his hands into fists. Theo looked down and if he could look even smugger, it was right now.  
“Aw, is the little freshman getting riled up? Heartbeat’s rising? Want to punch me?”  
“Right now I’d rather strangle you but if you insist on punching I could be convinced.”

“Sorry, little timebomb, I’m not into breathplay.” Theo raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t pick you for the kinky guy.”

He was teasing, Liam knew it, and he growled before spinning around once more and storming away. He wasn’t a prude by any means but having a conversation going in that direction with Theo Raeken of all people was not what he wanted.   
So he hid in his dorm room, grabbing his music player and putting on his headphones. Throwing himself on his bed, he turned up the volume, trying to tune out his anger by listening to the lyrics. 

******  
Liam stirred his coffee before grabbing his bag and making his way over to the door. His coffee was only lukewarm now, thanks to Liam doing more reading than drinking his coffee. Now he had lacrosse practice to attend but right in the door of the coffee shop, he collided with a person entering the shop. His coffee spilled over the other person’s white shirt and Liam grimaced, ready to apologize when he saw who he had christened with his coffee.

Theo.

The other boy stared at his shirt and then at Liam, brows furrowing angrily. “Could you watch where you’re going?”

“Well.” Liam said, eying the coffee stain on Theo’s shirt. “I would say sorry but the shirt has been ruined before. I mean, you are wearing it.” He sassed back, threw his now empty cup into a nearby trash bin and grinned smugly at Theo before walking past him and leaving the shop. God, that felt good! Being the one to walk away as a winner gave him such a kick and his mood went to the roof. Today was a great day.

******  
Liam was in the library, trying to finish his homework but he was stuck. And the book he needed had been checked out. But maybe he could find out when it was due to be given back so he could assess on when he could return to working on his assignment. That’s why he made his way over to the librarian’s desk, politely asking. It was just his luck that the elderly librarian was on duty today, who was almost ready to retire and a bit hard of hearing already. She was sweet but it took great patience and Liam tried, okay? But after a while of him repeating himself over and over again, he got fed up. His voice raised with every word and at the end, he was basically yelling.

She looked offended and shushed him, whispering to compose himself since this was still a library. Liam groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Don’t take it personally, Mrs. Bernstein, he likes to yell at people for no reason.”

Liam groaned louder this time when he heard the annoyingly smooth voice behind him. Mrs. Bernstein beamed at the newcomer and Theo moved to step next to Liam. Liam tried to ignore him, not wanting to see the stupidly smug grin again. It would only frustrate him even more. It was already sickening enough how smitten the librarian seemed to be with Theo. Leave it to Theo to charm everyone around and made him seem like the most charming young man when in reality he was a real asshole.

“Really, little grump, you shouldn’t yell at our nice librarian. She does everything she can and is excellent in her job.” He said in a sweet voice, making her beam at him and Liam to roll his eyes. He didn’t bother replying to Theo’s charade and just turned around, walked towards his table to gather his things, and left the library.

In his dorm, he greeted Corey, Nolan and Mason who were playing a video game, before flopping down on his bed.  
“I hate him.” He breathed out.  
“Who?” Mason asked and shot Nolan’s character on screen, making the other groan.   
“Theo. He is such an asshole!” He complained and Mason chuckled.   
“Though he’s attractive though, you have to admit that.”  
Liam’s shot into a sitting position and stared at Mason. “He’s not! What? How can you even think that?” 

But Corey backed his boyfriend up. “He is, you can’t be so blind. He is one of the hottest guys on the campus. Saw him in the gym last time, that guy has abs.”  
Liam just grumbled. As if he would admit to that! He could not relate to that! Theo was too much of an asshole for him to realize that.  
“Shut up! Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean he is less of an asshole.”  
“Right. But nice that you admit he’s hot.” Nolan muttered and returned his attention back to the game.

******  
Theo had effectively managed to fuck up Liam’s sleep schedule and now he was waking up in the middle of the night even if there was no loud music or sounds coming from the dorm above his. He sighed and rolled out of bed. No use in trying to get back to sleep when he was as awake as he was right now. Slowly, to not wake Nolan up, Liam got up and pulled his hoodie over his head. He slipped out of his dorm room and made his way into the shared kitchen of the building.

Nobody else was there, everything was quiet, Of course, it was the middle of the freaking night, who else should be awake? It’s why he almost got a heart attack when he rounded the corner and saw Theo sitting on the ground, leaning against a refrigerator and playing with a small brownish white dog. He glanced up when Liam stopped in front of him, but then returned his attention towards the door he was feeding a piece of his sandwich too.

Liam blinked. One time. Two times. Three times. “Dogs are forbidden in the dorm buildings.” 

Right after he had uttered those words, he closed his eyes in annoyance. God, that sounded so stuck up! He wasn’t one the follow the rules by heart, it just had been the first thing to come to his mind.

“Shut up, it’s a stray dog I’m sharing my sandwich with. In the morning he will be gone again, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Theo muttered and gently stroked the dog’s head. The small animal made some happy sounds and liked over Theo’s fingers. 

Liam smiled. This was such an unexpected encounter, he didn’t know what to do. It showed him another side of Theo and he had not been ready to see this. He was about to retreat back into his room when Theo looked at him again.

“What were you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be asleep like every other good little boy?”

Nevermind, he was still an asshole. Liam frowned at him. “Why do you care?”  
“I don’t but every time I’m talking to you, you get annoyed and that is fun.”  
“You are an asshole.”  
“You say the sweetest things.”

Liam rolled his eyes and the turned around, walking back to his room. He didn’t bother answering Theo. Back in his room, he crawled into his bed. His thoughts were circling around his meeting with Theo. He had never expected the other to have such a caring side and feed a stray dog. It was nice and didn’t fit with the image Liam had off him until now.

Liam drifted off to sleep over his thoughts, a small smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

******

It wouldn’t be his last unexpected encounter with Theo. A few weeks later, an impromptu party was hosted at the dorm building. Liam liked to celebrate every now and then but this was so surprising and before Liam really knew it, people were dancing in the hallway, crowding together, celebrating the start of the weekend. Liam had lost track of Mason, Corey or Nolan long time ago and was currently pushing through the crowd. The air was getting sticky and he needed some fresh air but the way down was too crowded so he was kind of penned in. Wandering around the building, he found the usually locked entrance to the roof open and decided to use it to leave the party behind for a while.

On the roof, he inhaled the fresh air. That felt good.

“Seriously, are you stalking me? You’re everywhere I am.”

Liam jumped and spun around. Theo leaned against the wall, legs stretched out, and a beer in his hand. He glanced at Liam, smirking at him.   
“Jesus, warn a guy!” Liam sputtered, heart beating fastly after the sudden surprise. 

Theo chuckled. “You can call me Theo.” He replied and Liam rolled his eyes. His default reaction to Theo.   
“Shouldn’t you be downstairs, giving people a dose of your bad boy charm?” He inquired.   
Theo’s face darkened slightly and he shook his head. “I like it here way more than being downstairs where it’s sticky and crowded.” He sipped on his beer and looked up, watching the stars above them. Liam followed his glance and had to admit, this was by far nicer than the party. So he took a seat a few feet away from Theo. 

The sat in silence for a while, watching the stars. It was nice, even though Liam had never expected to find something like peace alongside Theo.

“Here.” 

Liam looked over to Theo and grabbed the beer bottled handed over at him. he had not noticed the six-pack standing next to Theo until now.   
“Uhm, thanks.” He said, surprise evident on his face.  Theo rolled his eyes.  
“I can be nice, sweetheart. Even to cute grumps with anger issues.”  
“I’m not cute.” Liam automatically interposed and Theo chuckled.   
“Have you ever looked at yourself? You are, trust me.” 

Liam busied himself with opening his bottle and taking a swig from the beer. It helped him willing down his blush. His heart was beating faster against his ribcage and he had no idea what to make out of this. Theo being an asshole, he knew that, he got used to it. What he was currently having with Theo, he didn’t know how to handle. It reminded him of his relationship with Hayden. They had despised each other in the beginning but then fell in love. But it had been not as intense as it had been with Theo. This was something deeper.

“Did you open the door to the roof?” He asked instead of dwelling on the unfamiliar feelings. 

“Yeah. It's easy when you know how. I like being up here.” He sipped on his beer and then added in a softer voice: “I come here during the night sometimes, to stare at the stars. Helps me sort my thoughts. Better than lying awake in bed and staring at the ceiling.”

Liam looked at him and took a moment to register what Theo was telling him. “You suffer from insomnia.”

Theo nodded curtly and Liam sighed. The nightly video games and music made sense. Theo needed to distract himself. “That’s why you’re always so loud during the nights.”

Theo smirked softly. “Yeah.” He agreed, not making it seem like he was very sorry about that. “You were the first one to call me out on it though.” He then admitted.  
Liam scoffed. “Others were probably too afraid. You have quite a reputation going on.”  
Theo looked over at him. “Probably.” He agreed once more and then shrugged. “I like you calling me out on it. That was fun.”  
“I called you asshole.” Liam reminded him and let out an incredulous laugh.  
“We argued. I like to argue with you cause it’s funny.”

Liam stared at him, silently sipping his beer. What did Theo expect him to say? What did you say to something like this?  
“You’re a strange guy.” He finally said and shook his head. Theo shrugged. “Been called worse.”  
“I actually believe this.” Liam smirked and now it was Theo who rolled his eyes but laughed. 

Liam realized he liked the laugh, the real laugh and not the taunting one. It made Theo’s face lit up and it looked carefree and attractive. Damn, Mason and Corey...

Now Theo got a message on his phone and got to his feet. “Well, I will return to the part. Just let the door fall close, later on, it’s okay.” He instructed Liam before turning around and walking back down. Liam stayed behind, fiddling with the label on his bottle. This side of Theo was nice and Liam found himself liking this one very much. 

******  
If there was a competition for the worst day ever, Liam’a day had just won first place.It had started okay but then had come lacrosse practice and he had started fighting with Gabe. Before Liam fully comprehended what was happening, he was punched repeatedly. His own anger spiked but Liam knew if he lost it, it would land Gabe in the hospital and Liam expelled from college. He could not do this to his parents again and so he just tried to get Gabe off him without punching back.

In the end, he limped back to his dorm building, cheek hurting from the bruise already forming there, nose still bleeding. He threw his bag into his dorm room and grabbed a wet towel before trying to see if the roof door was locked. He didn’t come very far, on the stairs he met Theo who was on the phone but when he took in Liam’s appearance, his eyes widened and he ended his call abruptly. 

“The hell happened to you?” 

But Liam shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about any of this. He was angry, sad but also so exhausted and right now he wanted to pack his bags and leave. Give up. 

“Come with me.” Theo took Liam’s arm and lead him towards his dorm. When they entered, Liam noticed that Theo was indeed living alone. The older made him sit on the bed and then grabbed a cool pack from the mini-fridge in his room. He gently cupped Liam’s face in his hand and softly pressed the cool pack against Liam’s cheek. It hurt a bit but soon became a dull pain.

“Why are you helping me?” Liam asked after he just looked at Theo for a while. Theo shrugged.

“I know how it is to get in trouble.” He vaguely explained, still taking care of Liam’s injury. It made Liam feel all warm inside and his stupid little heart beat faster. It was exactly what he didn’t need right now. 

“Let me see your nose.” Theo demanded softly and gently pried the towel away. He wiped the blood away and inspected the bone. “Doesn’t look broken but I’m not a doctor. Want me to drive you to the ER?”

Liam shook his head. “I can handle that. It was just a stupid fight. Sooner or later Gabe and I will make peace again. Have been bruised and bloodied before, I know how it is.” That he had just told Theo who punched him, Liam didn’t notice at this moment. Right now being patched up by Theo felt nice. He needed somebody to take care of him after his fight.  
“Tough little grump.” Theo teased with a smile and Liam smiled weakly too."Stop calling me that! But...thanks.”

Theo waved it off. “Don’t mention it. A face like yours shouldn’t be bloody. Though it gives you an edgy look.”  
“You’re an idiot.” Liam stated. “Oh, and just to be clear.”  
“Hm?”  
“I still don’t like you, Raeken.”  
Theo smirked. “I still don’t like you either, Dunbar.”

******  
Liam stumbled into the elevator of the dorm building. He usually was all for taking stairs but today he was too tired to even think about climbing up to the third floor. So, the elevator. Inside he pressed the button for his floor, found it’s already had been pressed, and slumped against the wall. 

“Tough day?” 

Liam had not even noticed Theo being inside the elevator, the only other person being there. He was that tired and just nodded slowly, prying his eyes open to focus on Theo.  
“Why are you always there lately? Are you stalking me?” He inquired and Theo smiled softly. “That smile. I like it.” When he was tired he did the same thing as when he was drunk: He said basically every thought aloud. Zero inhibitions whatsoever.   
“I’m getting around and you just seem to cross my path. Coincidence, nothing more, Liam.”  
It was probably the first time Theo had called him by his name and Liam smiled dopily at him. Theo’s smile turned even warmer at that. 

The elevator binged and Theo stepped into the doors to keep them from closing. “Go to sleep, little firecracker.” He said softly. Liam nodded and trotted past him. He stopped when he was right next to Theo. 

“I like this side of you more.” He confessed, leaned up to press a soft kiss against Theo’s cheek and then shuffled towards his room where he fell on the bed and was out like a light.

******  
Liam liked his dorm building for several reasons. One of the bigger reasons was the small gym in the basement. He could train there, even when it was raining outside and after a while, he got the gist of when the gym was empty. He could listen to his music without getting disturbed so much. Tonight he expected to be the only one in the gym actually.

But when he took the elevator to go to the basement and the doors opened, he was faced with Theo wearing nothing more than dark grey basketball shorts and a thin dark blue training jacket. The zipper of said jacket was completely opened, revealing a perfect view of a perfectly toned torso and the abs Corey had spoken about. Holy shit, Theo Raeken was gorgeous and Liam could deny his crush on the other all the way he wanted, but meetings like this made it hard for him to convince himself he was still annoyed by the other and nothing more.

He remembered the cheek kiss, it had actually woken him up after a few hours of sleeping like a log. He had been through a crisis since then until he figured Theo was probably used to it and brush it off. Probably had this happen to him several times before. He could be charming if he wanted, Liam had made this experience now, so he bet he wouldn’t the first with a crush on Theo.

Not that he had a crush. It had been just to put it in comparison, you know?  To underline his statement. Liam himself wasn’t having a crush on Theo Raken, not at all. Liam simply needed sex again because he was a young man and his last time had bee too long ago. Everybody needed sex every once in a while, right? God, he needed to have sex soon, it wasn’t good for him to not get laid in quite a long time. When had been the last time? With Brett? In his first semester break? Yeah, that was probably true....Way to long.

Theo frowned a tad at Liam who showed no signs of leaving the elevator anytime soon. “You okay?” He asked, partly amused by this and partly really worried. At least, it sounded like this to Liam. He shook his head. “Yeah.”

“Yeah you are okay or no, you aren’t?” Theo asked. “You’re giving me mixed signals here, Liam.”

“I’m not giving anybody any signals!”

Theo stepped closer so he could whisper into Liam’s ear. “You’re standing in the door of an elevator, neither getting out nor stepping back in. That’s a bit weird.”

“I’m not weird.” Liam argued and craned his neck so he could look in Theo’s eyes. Pretty and mesmerizing eyes. Liam looked the color. If they darkened when Theo was aroused? _WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM???_

“God, I need to have sex again.” Liam muttered more to himself and not even realizing he had uttered this out loud. But they looked at each other again and he couldn't stop from shivering under Theo’s intriguing glance. He finally cursed softly. “Oh, fuck it!”

And then he grabbed Theo’s face and crashed their mouths together. It took all but three seconds and Theo was on him, hands on Liam’s waist and greedily kissing back.

They stumbled back into the elevator, Liam’s back hitting the wall but he didn’t care. His fingers raked over Theo’s naked upper body, his chest, his abs, wanting to feel everything. Theo pinned Liam between the elevator wall and his body and his own hands ran over Liam’s back and his sides, slipping under Liam’s shirt, while they passionately made out. 

The ding of the elevator and the sound of the doors opening made them pause and then jump apart when they heard giggling. The elevator had moved and now three girls from the first floor had gotten a little show. 

Liam tried to regain his breath while his face flushed. Oh god, he had not done that! Embarrassment flooded through him and he scratched his neck. “I...Yeah, I should go.” He announced and all but ran out of the elevator and down the hall, ignoring Theo shouting his name behind him. 

His heartbeat was drumming in his ears and he heard the blood rush. Why on earth had he done something like this? Oh god, he wanted to crawl into a hole forever!

Slamming the door to his dorm room shut behind him, Liam was glad Nolan stayed with his boyfriend Alec tonight. He stormed into the small adjoining bathroom and looked at his reflection. His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled and his breathing was frantic. He looked like a maniac right now, a maniac who just had a makeout session with another person in an elevator. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Liam muttered. He was such an idiot!

Someone banging on his door made him jump, and then he heard Theo’s voice. “Liam, open up! Liam!”

Liam was tempted to ignore it. He didn’t need rejection right now. He was sure Theo would tell that while he may have called him cute occasionally and had returned the kiss, he wasn’t interested. 

“Liam, open the door or I swear I will break it!”

And yeah, he couldn’t risk having to pay for that. So he made his way over and opened the door hesitantly. Theo stood on the other side, both hands pressed against the doorframe, and his eyes were blazing. 

“No!” He said sternly and Liam looked stunned. “No?”  
“No. You don’t get to kiss me like that and then run away! No! Just no! That’s not how it goes.”  
“Why? Because usually, you’re the one kissing people and the running away?” Liam took a wild guess with that and Theo glared at him.  
“No, you dense little time bomb, because I have been flirting with you for weeks and you never returned it but suddenly you’re kissing the living daylight out of me.”  
“You’re flirting with everyone. It’s part of your charm.”  
“Being charming and flirting with someone is not the same. Fuck, Liam, from the first moment we met I realized how passionate you were. You were all up in my face and it was so fucking hot. You never backed down, it was entertaining to argue with you, but then we had the encounter in the kitchen and you were pretty chill about it. Then we met on the roof and suddenly I realized you’re not just a hot pain in the ass, but you’re actually a pretty smart and nice guy. Who, by the way, has no idea how gorgeous you really are and that’s what makes you even more attractive.”

They stared at each other after Theo had ended, Liam trying to make sense of what he heard. “Are you saying you like me?”

Theo sighed a long-suffering sigh. “Unbelievable, I know.”

“No, you like me? In the same way I like you? Because I spent the last weeks telling myself I’m not having a crush on you.”

“I like a challenge and you are definitively more than just one challenge. And your plan worked so well, given you literally jumped me in the elevator.” Theo muttered dryly. Liam pointed at him. “Be nice!” He warned but Theo eyed the finger and then shook his head.

“Nah, nice never really worked for us.”

Liam opened his mouth to say something but Theo stepped closer, cupped his face with both hands and shook his head again. “Shut up!” He muttered and pressed his lips against Liam’s again. Liam gasped at the intensity of the kiss and wrapped his arms around Theo, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He pulled Theo in the room and gave the door a shove so it closed behind them. 

When it snapped shut, Liam took over the kiss and pressed Theo against the door. Sucking Theo’s lower lip he loved the sound it elicited from Theo. If he kept making those sounds, Liam could not guarantee for anything.

He pulled at Theo’s jacket and stroke it from his shoulders as good as he could at this very moment, while Theo clawed at his own shirt. He grabbed the seam of Liam’s shirt and pulled it up, making Liam raise his arms and break the kiss so Theo could pull the shirt over his head and throw it on the ground. Grabbing Theo by his shoulder and pulling him in yet another kiss, he finally managed to shrug of Theo’s jacket and let it drop to the floor as well.

They stumbled towards the bed, still wrapped in a passionate lip-lock, dropping their pants on the way. When they fell on the bed, they were only clad in their boxers. Liam’s hand stroke over Theo’s muscled back and his ass while Theo kissed his neck and his jaw. Liam tilted his head with a moan and gasped when Theo sucked a mark on his neck. That was a weak spot for him.

Theo, obviously realizing it, raised his head and grinned. “Like getting marked, huh? Good. I like to state my claim!” He announced, voice raspy and Liam shuddered.

“How are you getting sexier with any passing moment?” He inquired and Theo chuckled. “Let’s find out.” He whispered into Liam’s ear and nibbled on it, making Liam close his eyes and gasp. His nails scratched over Theo’s back, leaving angry marks and he felt Theo gasp out. Looks like Liam found also something Theo liked.

Their boxer briefs came off in a blur and then it was just their bodies wrapping around each other. Liam bucked up when Theo was preparing him, pushing two lubed fingers inside him. He pushed back against them, needing to feel friction, while he mewled out. And then, finally, Theo was pushing inside him, filling Liam so perfectly, and Liam yelled out his name. They weren’t exactly quiet the whole time so whoever was in the dorms probably got an earful. Not that this was important right now; not when Theo was inside him and started to move, fucking Liam in an incredibly slow speed at first but then picking up. 

Liam urged up, legs wrapping around Theo, and he gasped loudly, pressing open-mouthed kisses on Theo’s neck, shoulder, and collarbone. “Oh fuck, just like that.” He panted, body shaking with yet another thrust. A fine layer of sweat was covering their bodies and a breeze from the toppled window made him shiver ever so slightly. Maybe because all his nerves were concentrated on feeling ever thrust from Theo as deep and intense as he could. 

At some point, he had started to stroke his own cock in time with Theo’s thrusts and he felt his orgasm approaching. Theo was panted and groaning into his ear, muttering how tight and how perfect Liam was every now and then and suddenly Liam’s groaned loudly and spilled over his hand and on his and Theo’s stomach. Only a few more thrusts and Theo filled him, making Liam moan once more.

They collapsed on the bed after that too spent to do much else. How long it was until Theo finally slipped out and snuggled behind Liam, Liam couldn’t tell. When he did, Theo pulled him into his arms and they settled for spooning. It was nice feeling Theo’s body pressed against his back, Liam admitted as he linked their fingers together over his stomach. He felt Theo smile against his skin and kiss Liam’s naked shoulder before settling into a comfortable silence.

“I don’t blackmail the dean.” Theo suddenly said and Liam turned his head slightly, having already been half asleep. “Huh?”

“I know this is a rumor about me. It’s just before I started college, I walked in on him and my sister having sex. My sister is only a few years older than me and she’s not the woman he’s married with. I never said anything about the whole ordeal and bailed faster out of the room than you can think, but he can’t look into my eyes ever since. Given that, he has a problem with suspending me and yeah, okay, I maybe kind of take advantage of that.”

Liam chuckled. “You definitively take advantage of that. But it’s okay. He cheated, that’s some sort of karma, right?”  
Theo chuckled and kissed Liam’s shoulder. “Where have you been all my life?”  
“Underneath you, getting no sleep.” Liam joked and Theo laughed.  
“That was rather ambiguous.”  
Liam smirked. “You got it, I’m proud of you.”  
Theo grinned. “I can promise you, you will be underneath me way more often from now on. And your sleep will suffer too, just a warning.”  
Liam rolled on his back to look up at Theo. “I think I can handle that. It’s not the noise you make, that keep me up, but the noises we make, huh?” He grinned and Theo replied by just kissing him deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> You all liked the College AU so much I recently did, so here, have another one. Hope you like that one too.


End file.
